


I Know What Goes Bump In The Night Cause Sometimes It's Me

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Imaginary Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocence, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Possible Character Death, Regret, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Heather Chandler's life wasn't perfect, nobodies is. And frankly, looking back to the days before her death, yeah, she'll admit she was a total bitch. Watching everyone's lives go on after the Westerburg fiasco, her only opportunity to stay in touch with the mortal world is through the 8 year old daughter of Veronica, the one who killed her. Being a child's ghost friend isn't so bad. That is until other supernatural shit started happening. The undead life just got a lot more complicated.





	I Know What Goes Bump In The Night Cause Sometimes It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulse idea, so if anyone likes it then let me know, make suggestions even!
> 
> (If you're a RWBY fan, check out my current work called Valance Venture's and tell me what you think!)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

You would think that Heather would be in denial about her own death still, even after all these years, but no, she wasn't. Death wasn't so bad once you got past the shock of being dead. It's kinda like hide and seek with the living v.s. the dead and she, as a ghost had the advantage of being invisible, but instead of being found, you were left outside. Forever.

If it were hide and see, she would have lost a while ago. There was someone who found her every time. Someone who went out of their way to see her and talk to her evey day.

Melinda Sawyer, 8 year old Daughter of the one who killed her. Heather forgot why Veronica and the fuckboy she called her Husband decided to let their little girl take her mothers last name. She bets it's because the Husband's last name is Boyd. Which she thinks sounds absolutely ridiculous to her...Sawyer is much more fitting...

But, back to the main issue. She didn't know why Melinda could see her, or why they are SO determined to talk to her. Then again, some of the other ghosts or spirits she's run into weren't the best to talk to...in other words, she just outright avoided them. Not all of them were even human, or they might even be demons for all she knew. That kid though, they always greeted her in the back yard of Veronica's house (why she stuck around there she didn't know) with a,"Hey pretty lady!" And tell her about her day, what she hopes will happen tomorrow...

Okay, she'll admit it, Veronica certainly passed down that potential to be beautiful, but it seemed to be multiplied by a million in this child.

So yeah, eventually Heather gave in after about a week (she refused to speak to the creepy looking ghosts that hung around), telling Melinda her name, talking to her, telling stories (child friendly ones, of course), and then Melinda asked the big question,"I saw you in Moms yearbook, were you guys best friends? "

"I wouldn't say that, but I was her friend." Heather has had plenty of time to wish she'd done a whole lot of things differently, but this little girl made her regret certain things. Like not having any close friends other then the ones she basically emotionally manipulated. At least the other Heathers live happier lives together, and together as in romantically. She totally called it, if only she could collect on that bet.

Melinda gained a distant look no child should have at her age,"I hear Mom cry sometimes in her sleep, and she says names I don't know, but I know she said yours a few times. I wish I could go in her room and help, but the monsters won't let me." She tucked her knees to her chest, keeping that blank stare.

Heather was a bit taken aback, the new information was a shock,'Veronica CRIED over me? Really? And...monsters?'

She thought maybe it was simply that common childhood fear of thinking monsters were hiding under the bed or in your closet, but from what she can tell, this girl could see her, so why not others? And some of these spirits (possibly demons) did not look friendly...

"What do they look like?"

Melinda looked up at her with a hint of hesitation,"He's always in the corner, and it's dark so I can't see his face but...sometimes he talks to me, about mom, and...and even you! His voice is scary and I don't feel safe when he's there..."

Heather didn't like the genuine terror beginning to creep into Melinda's young face, or the sound of this jerk. How the hell did they know Veronica? Or her for that matter?

'Not unless...shit.' She remembered watching the final showdown between Veronica and JD. That fucker got what he deserved as far as she's concerned, but what if he didn't pass on either? She was here and that means it wouldn't be entirely impossible.

'How did I not notice him whenever he snuck in the house then?'

"I'll get him for you." She found herself saying before she could stop herself.

It was worth the unadulterated admiration that Melinda had in her eyes while she practically threw herself at her, for a moment Heather thought like ever other thing that was mortal and or living, the kid would phase right through her.

Nope. Color her surprised when Melinda was able to get her in a full on hug, which she returned out of reflex.

"Thank you."

Heather smiled,"No problem Linda."

Melinda giggled at the nickname,"You're so nice Heather."

'Huh...been a while since I heard that.'

"Melinda! Come on it's dinner time!"

Melinda reluctantly released Heather,"I'll be back tomorrow!"

"See you later, hey," Heather knew this might not be a good idea, but she had to,"tell your mom I said the other side isn't so bad and to stop crying over me! I'm fine."

Melinda nodded excitedly, running inside to wash up for the meal of the day.

"I really hope that creep isn't still around..." She muttered, watching the house as shadows slowly grew longer with the setting sun. She hasn't partied since the day she died, but damn, this night was about to get wild.  
___________________________________________________________

Veronica noticed something different about her daughters mood lately. It was like a complete 180, gone was the girl who came home grumpy and begging to skip just one day of school. Now was the girl who came home with a spring in her step and not a single complaint about the next school day. There was only one thing she could connect with her daughters change in behavior, and it was whatever she got up to in the backyard. She always looked out to make sure Melinda didn't wander off somewhere she shouldn't, but instead found her sitting just beside the swing set, back facing her way while her Daughter stared off into whatever direction for an hour or two. Melinda's been doing it for about a week now. Veronica didn't know what sitting in the backyard did to uplift Melinda's mood so much, but whatever it was, it was working.

It wasn't until today she began to question if there was something else going on. Because at the dinner table as Melinda went through what she did today, she said something that made her blood run cold.

"Oh, and before I forget, Mom, Heather said to stop crying over her because the other side wasn't so bad and she's fine."

That of course got strange looks from her Husband, Mason Boyd, but he dismissed it as Melinda's active imagination rearing it's head again. She only responded with,"Thank you for telling me Mel..."

'Please let me be hallucinating...'

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
